


Professor Bodt

by anselm (monokkrome)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokkrome/pseuds/anselm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean spends most of his time in class admiring his professor's ass, which leads to extremely bad test scores and his GPA dropping. So Professor Bodt being the kind soul he is, decides to have a meeting with Jean after he fails his most recent test in order to help the younger man out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Bodt

Jean scowled as he crumpled up his latest test. It was bullshit, the lowest score in the class just because he filled in the wrong bubble for every single question. In fact the testing system was bullshit, the whole school was bullshit, this class was bullshit, and most of all it was bullshit that his English teacher was the fucking cutest guy Jean had ever seen. Jean could count the days that he actually spent time paying attention to what was being taught on one of his hands, versus the fuckton of days that he just spent the class checking out his teacher’s ass.

Jean bet that Professor Bodt had a thousand freckles covering that fine booty.

_Wonder if he had freckles on his dick too? I wonder if he would let me trace patterns between his dick freckles with his cum?_

Jean’s mouth was watering at the thought. He could just imagine how he’d lick up all the drawings he’d make and how hard Professor Bodt would get as his student raked his tongue over his freckled dick. He could practically hear how Professor Bodt would moan his name and he could feel the hands that’d thread through his hair, gripping tight and scratching against his scalp. Every single day Jean would hear Professor Bodt give a lecture on who the hell knows what, that damn voice of his teacher would make Jean’s toes curl and his dick perk right up as blood rushed down to his crotch.

Every single day Jean would have fantasy after fantasy about fucking his teacher, who by the way, had started teaching straight out of college and it showed. The gorgeous black hair that Jean could just see himself gripping, holding his teacher’s head down as Jean would face fuck Professor Bodt. God, Professor Bodt had great skin which was covered in adorable freckle upon adorable freckle, skin that would look really fucking great drenched in sweat as Jean pounded into the older man. And those lips, those glorious blow job lips on his teacher’s face, a face that could be adorable as hell one minute and sexy enough to make Jean’s dick ache another minute--all of the above were a damn good reason why Jean’s latest dreams starred Professor Bodt sucking him off.

Jean also loved whenever his teacher wrote on the board, just to see his hands, hands that were worn from years of whatever-the-fuck his teacher did, that would probably feel amazing gripping, and pulling Jean’s dick. Jesus Christ, and those fingers of his teacher’s, they’d feel so so good rubbing over the slit on the head of Jean’s dick, spreading pre-cum all over his twitching cock.

Some days Jean messed around so that he’d get yelled at by Prof. Bodt, his name would slide off that tongue like velvet, but Jean much preferred his daydreams about Prof. Bodt calling his name. His teacher would gasp and pant and moan while trying to scream Jean’s name, so all the syllables that rolled off so smoothly during class would turn into nonsensical noises that would be drown out by the sound of the bed posts slamming against the nearest wall. The sounds that his teacher would make as Jean told him what a slut he was for loving what one of his “precious students” was doing to him. Jean’s favorite sound would have to be the sound that his teacher would make when he finally reached his orgasm, when his muscles would clench down on Jean’s dick and milk him dry; his teacher would probably make an almost soundless scream, just the smallest broken breaths coming from his mouth as he rode the waves of pleasure.

Jean squeezed the ball of crumpled paper in his hand hard as he realized that he was sporting a raging boner. He snapped his head up to check out the clock hanging right above the classroom door. He sighed in relief, the bell was just about to ring and the day would be over and done with. Thank god it was his last class of the day, he’d have to rush home and head straight into his room so he could masturbate to more of his favorite fantasies of his hot, really fucking hot teacher. Jean stuffed his crumpled test into his bag, also noticing that he hadn’t pitched a tent like he thought he had.

_I’m so glad I decided to wear the tightest pants I own today._

The two-toned loser was nearly out the door by the time the bell rang, he was seriously gonna just leave the rest of the nerds in class--especially that Jaeger kid--in the dust and jet right to his car. But then, he heard it. He heard Prof. Bodt, his teacher that he was rushing home to jerk off to, call his name and Jean just stopped with one foot out of the door.

“Mr. Kirschtein, stay after class won’t you?”

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me._

“Yes Professor Bodt.”

Jean hoped that his voice didn’t sound too strained, he hoped that his voice didn’t waver, he hoped that his voice didn’t give away that he was just really desperate to go home and didn’t want to deal with this shit right at this moment. However, Jean was gonna spend extra time with his teacher which he was always usually up for. But you know, you know, this was not a day that he wanted to spend extra time with his teacher. With a sigh Jean pivoted and walked straight back into class, trying to ignore the giggles from that Jaeger kid.

“Nice one Kirschtein, what’d you do this time? Fail another test?”

“At least I’m just lazy and not naturally stupid Jaeger. Remember, I’m your TA for Math and guess who’s the idiot who can’t add up two and two to make four?”

 _Trying_  was the key word.

Jean couldn’t help but laugh as Armin--the smart blond that sat behind him--pushed his childhood friend outside the door before the dumbass could hurt himself trying to start a fight. However Jean’s little moment was interrupted by a cough from his teacher. With a nervous smile Jean turned so that he could walk over to where Prof. Bodt was seated. His teacher didn’t look too amused, especially since a frown was making those plump little pink lips look so very sad. Or was it disappointed? Probably the latter since Prof. Bodt’s eyes told Jean that he was a punk ass kid who really should stop trying to pick fights with his classmates.

“So what’d you need me for Professor? Do you need a dashingly good student to be the leading actor in the next school play? Since you know, you are the advising teacher for the drama club.”

_And I would not mind stripping backstage and putting on a little show for you._

“No Jean. That is not why I asked you to stay behind today and you know that.”

_Please tell me you realized that your student is fine as fuck and you’d love to bang him over your desk. Or allow him to ride you in your rolling chair, Mr. Kirschtein would be totally fine with either option._

“Really Professor? Come on, give me a clue won’t you?”

Jean watched as Prof. Bodt reached down to pull open a draw and he flinched just a bit when a file was dropped on the desk between him and his teacher. He swallowed hard as his teacher flipped open the file to reveal a sea of red ink covering paper after paper.

“Oh that. Yeah, listen Professor Bodt, you know and I know that I’m not a dumb kid right?”

“I’m aware of that Jean yes, so this leads to the talk that we are about to have. What can I do to make you pay attention in class, and stop paying attention to my ass?”

“Well your ass looks--wait what the fuck.”

“My ass looks what? Mr. Kirschtein?”

“Uh, Professor weren’t we gonna talk about my grades and not your ass? I mean, your ass is really nice. Like it’s hot, wait shit I mean--well it is hot, but uh you’re a teacher. Not that teacher’s asses can’t be hot or anything but uh, what.”

“We are talking about your grades Mr. Kirschtein. But it seems that you checking me out every day in class relates to your GPA, so what can we do to help that? And not only your GPA Mr. Kirschtein, but that little problem you have right there.”

Jean swallowed as Prof. Bodt’s eyes trailed down from his face to where Jean’s dick was now pitching a very obvious tent despite the fact that Jean could have sworn that these tight pants were hiding his hard on. A nervous laugh escaped Jean’s lips as he turned bright red, heat shooting both up to his cheeks and down to his groin. Prof. Bodt smiled sweetly at his student before shutting the file and putting it away in the drawer. Then without ever looking away from Jean’s face Prof. Bodt pulled out the pointer stick that he used during class, the one with the stupid wooden fist on it. Jean’s mouth was dry as the pointer stick was shoved into his face, his professor waved it in a circle once around Jean’s head before it was placed right underneath his chin. Jean’s breath hitched as Prof. Bodt licked his lips.

“Jean, before we talk anymore about your grades. Why don’t you close the door over there? I’m sure the rest of the English department on campus doesn’t need to know about this affair. Though, this is entirely legal seeing how you are a sophomore in college, but the scandal would be just the littlest bit annoying wouldn’t it?”

Jean exhaled shallowly, his eyes darted to the slightly opened door before he gave his teacher a tight nod and walked over to the door. He slammed it shut and nearly ran back to the desk, eager to see where this was gonna go.

“Good boy, now leave your backpack here. We’ll have a more private discussion in the room in back, there’s a chair in there so feel free to take a seat.”

He nearly threw his backpack across the room as he rushed past the desk to the door right behind Prof. Bodt. When he threw it open, all Jean saw was a really, really nice ottoman. An ottoman that could be used as a bed, especially since it was backed up to the farthest wall of the room, which looked like it was pretty sound proof. Looking around Jean saw that there was a microwave, another desk, and a stereo system inside the room.

_This is where he goes between classes, he has a fucking hidey hole._

Jean licked his lips as he planted himself on the edge of the ottoman and kicked off his dirty Doc Martens and socks. This was totally worth staying after class. He wanted to talk about his grades every fucking day after class. Jean’s toes curled as he watched as Prof. Bodt slid into the room. His teacher smiled at Jean before he locked the door behind him. Then ever so slowly while tapping the tip of the pointer into his open palm, Prof. Bodt walked towards Jean, his eyes lidded and his jacket and tie that he’d been wearing all day discarded.

Jean’s breathing was uneven as Prof. Bodt finally stood in front of him and did the thing again where the pointer was under Jean’s chin and Jean’s boner was painfully straining against the fabric of his pants. The two tone haired man also stopped breathing as the wooden first at the end of the pointer trailed down, ghosting over his adam’s apple and then as it went lower, his nipples through his shirt. His heart was pounding against his ribcage as the pointer went even lower until it finally was tracing over Jean’s dick.

“Now Mr. Kirschtein, in order to help you and your grades it’s important to remember to not be distracted. So, we’re going to do a small exercise. You are going to tell me what your train of thought is every day in my class while I seek to...distract you. Alright?”

Jean was going to fuck the hell out of his teacher when this was over. Prof. Bodt had the sweetest smile and had used that sweet voice of his but there was no way that his words were sweet. His teacher was asking Jean to tell him how Jean imagined fucking Prof. Bodt while Prof. Bodt rubbed that stupid pointer over Jean’s stupid boner. The shitty college student loved this day even more. Licking his lips Jean started off his tale of how he’d fuck his teacher.

“Every day I think about kissing you hard because you have the most perfect blow job lips I have ever seen. Also, your ass is nice and round and probably would look great with my dick in-between your cheeks.”

The pointer was rubbed hard against Jean’s dick, almost painfully so and Jean had to hold himself back from moaning as he continued on with his explanation.

“Every day I think about how I’d love to face fuck you because wow it’d be great to just hold onto your hair and see your eyes roll back into your head. I can see you kneeling in front of me at my desk and just taking it and taking it until your eyes are filled with tears and your face is covered in your own saliva and my pre-cum.”

His professor decided to pay special attention to the head of Jean’s cock, especially since there was a little wet spot on Jean’s pants that told him right where the tip would be.

“Go on Mr. Kirschtein,” Prof. Bodt hummed as he nudged the pointer into Jean’s crotch, “Oh and it’s quite fine if you call me, Marco. Actually, I’d prefer it.”

Jean hissed as more of his pre-cum continued to stain his pants. He swallowed hard, trying to make sure that he didn’t drool and look like even more of a slut in front of his teacher. Not, not that really mattered at this point but Jean had to at least preserve a little bit of his dignity. Dignity that he was damn sure he’d completely lose later if Marco decided to slam his lubed up cock into Jean’s ass.

“I think about how great your face would look smashed up against the whiteboard, your face and hands smudging the expo marker and you try and hold onto something, anything as I ram my dick into you. I think about how you’d moan my name and beg me for more as I snap my hips against your ass again and again. I think about how wet you’d be and how your cock would be just dripping and how wet it’d make your stomach as it bounces as you’re being fucked. I think about talking dirty to you, asking how it feels to be fucked by one of your students and how you’re a needy little slut.”

Marco moved closer to Jean, letting one of his knees rest in between the younger man’s legs, and using his free hand to lift Jean’s chin up he started to place hot open-mouthed kisses against his student’s throat. The pointer was again pressed hard right onto the slit of Jean’s penis, with a twist of his fingers Marco spun the hard tip. Jean nearly bit off his tongue as he felt his eyes starting to roll back into his head. His fingers strained to hold onto anything he could dig his nails into. Desperately he reached out for Marco, but the moment he did Jean felt the pressure of the pointer disappear. Before he could protest his hands were grabbed and held over his head.

“Now, now Mr. Kirschtein, be a good boy for me won’t you?” Marco hummed against Jean’s throat, “Come on now. Go on, and maybe I’ll do something nice for you.”

“Some days in class I swear I can feel your cock hot on my tongue and I can taste your cum, bitter going down my throat. I can feel my head bobbing and-”

Jean’s heart dropped as he felt the first button come loose on his shirt. Oh fuck, he thought, oh fuck this is actually happening.

Then the second button was popped open. _I just told my professor how I’d fuck him. The professor I see every day, the professor I will continue to see every day, and who’ll remember this happened every day._

“What’s wrong Jean? Finally came to the realization that we’ve both known all along?” Marco laughed as he continued to unbutton Jean’s shirt. The two tone haired man was at a loss for words and his face was completely red, he felt himself swallowing hard and stuttering as the heat of shame spread across his shoulders. Jean squeezed his eyes shut as he realized that he was being such, such a whore.

“Oh Jean, you were telling me such sweet stories too. Oh well, I’ll just have to remember them for future reference. Now, take off your shirt for me, I’m done with your buttons--Jean’s hands were released by the professor--and your pants as well, tight jeans are such a bother for me, and--Marco’s newly free hand ghosted over the bulge in Jean’s pants--for you too as we can see.”

However Jean was frozen, he just wanted to be fucked but he couldn’t push himself to actually be the greedy sex addict that he thought he was. _Yet_. He let out a small whimper as his only response.

“Jean, take off your clothes. Or, don’t tell me, you want me to take them off for you.”

Marco let himself lean back so that he could look at his student, with his eyes shut and his face burning, and he watched as Jean gave the smallest nod. Marco laughed at the sight, “Have it your way then.”

Hands rubbed against Jean’s chest as they worked the sleeves off the young man who was desperately now trying to curl into a little ball. Marco watched as Jean’s Adam's apple bobbed and as his student’s nipples grew hard from the sudden exposure to the cold air of the back room. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from releasing an appreciative sigh at the site of Jean’s torso, tight muscle covered by pale white skin that Marco couldn’t wait to mark up. Marco moved back so that he was on his knees in front of his blushing student and teasingly nuzzled against Jean’s crotch. Jean nearly choked and his hands immediately went out again, this time though they found refuge in the dark hair of the older man.

Marco hummed happily, placing a quick kiss to the wet spot he’d created earlier before he moved on to his main objective. Grabbing both of Jean’s knees, the brunette pulled Jean’s legs apart and held them there, wide open so that he could have full access to the zipper of his pupil’s pants. Jean’s eyes squeezed even tighter as he felt Marco take the zipper of his pants in his teeth and slowly unzipped the front of the pants. An almost inaudible hiss escaped Jean’s lips as cold air hit his bare cock but it was cut short as Marco placed a kiss to the slit where pre-cum was obviously leaking from.

“Looks like someone was prepared, doesn’t it Jean?” Marco laughed as he reached around to Jean’s backside and slipped his hands into the jeans. Briefly the professor cupped his student’s ass, giving the cheeks a squeeze and watched as Jean had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a moan. The jeans were slipped off in a second and tossed across the room, now Jean sat in front of his professor naked for him to see. A few seconds passed and painstakingly slow, Jean let his eyes open once again. Marco, on the other hand, gave his student a once over before he started to strip himself, letting Jean eye him as the professor removed his remaining clothing.

“Like what you see?” Marco prodded.

Jean bite his lip even harder. Unsatisfied with this response, Marco nearly tackled his student, pushing Jean down deep into the soft cushion of the ottoman. With a snap of his hips both of their cocks brushed against each other, earning Marco a low moan from Jean.

“Jean, I asked you a question. Don’t you know that you should always answer the teacher’s questions?”

The brunette moved his hips slower this time, allowing the friction between them to build, as he waited for his answer.

“Yes,” Jean sputtered, his eyes squeezed tight again.

Another snap of the older man’s hips caused Jean to gasp.

“Yes what?” the professor whispered into his student’s ear.

Jean almost resisted responding but when Marco moved his hips in that painfully slow way again he couldn’t help but hiss his answer.

“Yes _sir_!”

Marco placed a kiss on Jean’s temple, “Good boy. Now Jean, what do you want me to do?”

Jean would have screamed at his professor for what he just asked. Here he was, willing, ready, and needing to be fucked senseless but no, Professor Bodt— _Marco_ just had to be this kind of guy. The kind of guy that would get Jean to whimper and beg. Jean could just feel tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes out of embarrassment as his breath hitched again. He could feel Marco’s cock touching his and he desperately wanted it inside of him and pounding into him already. Jean just wanted to be stretched wide by the brunette’s large dick and Marco didn’t seem like he’d be willing to go easy on him.

“I’m waiting Jean.”

“P-Please Marco…”

“Please what Jean?” Marco hummed as he let one of his hands drift down to cup Jean’s ass again, and to go even lower.

“M-Marco!” Jean started to say but in the middle of him saying Marco’s name he felt a finger press against his asshole.

“Please. What. Jean?” Marco asked again nearly singing this time as he pressed his finger a little harder against Jean’s hole—not going in, not yet anyways, while giving just enough stimulation to make Jean’s eyes shoot open.

The tears that had built up run down the younger man’s cheeks, “In-inside.”

“Inside where Jean?” Marco inquired as he started to place more open mouthed kisses onto Jean’s shoulder.

“Fuck, _please Marco_ don’t make me say it,” Jean whined as he blinked away tears.

“Jean, if you don’t say anything how am I supposed to know what to do?” Jean felt his resolve break down the moment that Marco gave another snap of his hips just as he said the words, giving Jean another whiplash of pleasure.

“In-Inside me Marco. Pl-please put your dick inside me. Please please please _just fuck me already_.”

Jean’s heels dug into the ottoman as he nearly screamed the words at the older man. Jean just wanted to disappear into the nearest ditch as he felt the burn of shame flicker over his body once more as soon as the words left his mouth. Marco just laughed before giving a quick nip to Jean’s neck and reached over Jean’s head and pulled out a bottle of lube from under the various pillows. The older man licked his lips as he popped the cap off and poured a good amount into his hands. Jean couldn’t close his eyes as he watched his professor slick his fingers in preparation. With a sweet smile Marco watched Jean’s face as he reached down and shoved one of his fingers into his student. The way that Jean bite his lip made Marco’s cock twitch as he started to pump his finger in and out of Jean.

“Do you want another Jean?” Marco cooed as his student’s lip started to bleed, “And don’t you dare close your eyes on me.”

Jean whimpered as his hands reached up to grip his hair and pulled hard on the strands in embarrassment. Then he decided to give up the exact moment that Marco went ahead and added another finger, both of his appendages curling to brush against Jean’s prostate. Pleasure shot through the younger man’s body and that was when he broke, with his eyes nearly rolling back into his head and a scream escaping from his lips.

“Look at how nicely you’re taking my fingers Jean,” Marco said as he slipped a third finger into the younger man, “Don’t tell me that you do this often to yourself? Wow, and you thought _I_ would be the little slut?”

Marco’s voice grew dark, “Looks like it’s actually the opposite isn’t it? Tell me Jean, did you think about me as you fingered yourself? Did you think about how hard I could pound into you?”

Jean swallowed hard as he gave a breathy “Yes” to his professor.

“Please Marco just fuck me already,” he begged as Marco’s fingers hit his prostate again.

“Is that an order?”

“MARCO!”

Marco smiled against Jean’s ear, “As you wish your highness.”

Jean immediately missed the feeling of Marco’s fingers the moment that they were pulled out of him. But within seconds Marco was grabbing his knees and spreading them far apart. Jean thought his head was going to explode from the blood rushing up to his face as he watched Marco just _eye_ his body and lick his lips. Then with the cockiest smile Jean had ever seen on his teacher, Marco slammed his dick straight into Jean’s ass. His hands were instantly trying to grip at the smooth surface of the ottoman as Marco snapped his hips again and again to pound into Jean.

“Marco, _fuck,_ please please _please_ j-just go harder, and deeper and,” Jean said as he tried move his own hips to meet Marco’s thrusts.

“Well, if you’re begging like that…”

Jean’s heart almost stopped as his professor switched from gripping onto his knees—so that he could hold Jean’s legs open—to hooking his arms under the limbs, lifting them so that the younger man’s ass up in the air and Marco had better access to pound deeper into his slutty student underneath him. Then Jean is just moaning Marco’s name while Marco is just thrusting into Jean fast and hard. All that the both of them could hear was Jean calling Marco’s name, the wet sound of Marco’s dick as he pulled out of Jean’s ass and the slap of skin as he rammed right back in.

“God, Jesus Christ, Jean I’m so close and you feel so good and just keep saying my name like that,” Marco shakily said as he slipped one of his arms out from under Jean’s legs and reached down to grip the younger man’s leaking dick. Pre-cum was covering Jean’s dick and stomach Marco noted as he started to jerk Jean off, roughly stroking the cock and rubbing his thumb over the slit.

“Fuck Marco,” Jean shuddered and came hard over himself as Marco gave a final swipe of his thumb over his dick’s head.  Marco sped up as he felt Jean’s cum over his head and moments later with a final thrust of his hips the older man came inside Jean. For a few minutes, they both lied there, sweaty and fucked and listened to their breathing before Marco broke the silence.

“Jean?”

“Hnn?”

“How would you like to be my TA next semester? You’d have to stay after class almost every day though to help me out.”  
  
“I’d love to help you out Professor Bodt, consider it done.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow wow wow wow  
> Lame smut, whoop-de-doo.
> 
> i hope you are happy tumblr user balliste.


End file.
